Icebrand (weapon)
.]] Icebrand , also known as Ice Sword, Freezing Blade, and Blizzard, is a sword in many of the Final Fantasy games. It is of Ice Equipment, which causes Ice damage with physical attacks and/or casts the Blizzard spell after the user attacks. Its stats are often close to, if not the same as the Flametongue, Icebrand's Fire-elemental "counterpart," and both swords are usually found around the same point. Icebrand is often a bit stronger. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Ice Brand (originally known as the Ice Sword) in the ''Final Fantasy Origins remake. It is found in Mount Gulg and the Citadel of Trials, and can be used by the Warrior, Red Mage, and Ninja classes. It has 29 Attack, 25 Accuracy, and 21 Critical. In the NES version the sword is bugged and does not deal increased damage to Ice-weak targets. ''Final Fantasy II The Ice Brand is a mid-ranked sword that provides 72 Attack, 62% Accuracy, and 2% Evade, and can be found in the Mysidian Tower or won from Ice Gigas. Final Fantasy III The Freezing Blade is a sword in ''Final Fantasy III. Although not called Icebrand, it has the effect of casting Blizzard when it is used as an item. The Freelancer, Warrior, Red Mage, Knight, and Onion Knight Job classes can equip this sword. It provides 32 Attack and is found in the Molten Cave. ''Final Fantasy IV The Icebrand is a sword Cecil and Kain can equip. It can be found in the Tower of Babil and purchased at the Cave of Eblan for 26,000 gil. It provides 75 Attack in all versions, and in the non-DS versions, it provides 30 Accuracy, while in the DS version, it provides 90 Accuracy. Also exclusive in the DS version is that, when used as an item, it will cast Blizzara. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Icebrand returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The sword can only be equipped by Cecil and it can be bought in the Dwarven Shop on board the Falcon for 26,000 gil. It has an attack power of 75 and a accuracy of 30, the sword is also Ice-elemental. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Icebrand is a high-ranked sword with an Attack of 75 and is Ice-elemental. It is found either in the Underground Waterway as Kain or in the Lunar Subterrane as the Lunarians. Final Fantasy V The Icebrand appears as a sword equipped by the Freelancer and Knight classes. It can be purchased in the Phantom Village for 11,000 gil, won from Sword Dancer, or found in Castle Exdeath. It provides 63 Attack and 65 Accuracy. Final Fantasy VI The Icebrand was originally translated as Blizzard on the SNES release. It may randomly cast the Blizzard spell when attacking an enemy. Terra, Locke, Celes, and Edgar can equip this sword. It can be bought at Albrook, Tzen, or Nikeah for 7,000 gil, found in the Magitek Research Facility, or won from Number 024. It has an Attack power of 108, +2 Magic, and enables the Bushido and Runic command. Final Fantasy IX The Ice Brand is a weapon for Steiner that can cause the Freeze status via Add Status, and teaches Mental Break, and provides 35 Attack. It can either be stolen from Beatrix during the second and last fight with her, found in Alexandria Castle, or bought in Lindblum, Dragon's Gate, Fossil Roo, Alexandria, and Treno from disc 2 onwards for 3,780 gil. Final Fantasy X Ice Brand is a weapon for Tidus. It looks similar to Brotherhood, but has frosty air around the sword. The sword is an Ice Brand if Icestrike is its highest priority ability. Final Fantasy XI The Ice Brand is a Great Sword dropped by Morbols in Davoi. Final Fantasy XII The Icebrand is a one-handed sword all party members can equip if they obtain the Swords 4 License for 40 LP. It has an Attack power of 65, and is Ice-elemental. Swords are among the slower weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII with 2.88s charge and 1.2s action time. Icebrand can be dropped from Zombie Warrior in the Stilshrine of Miriam and be found in a treasure chest in the Stilshrine as well. The earliest way to get an Icebrand is as a Hunt reward for the Ring Wyrm. It can be bought in many cities in the game for 7,000 gil, the earliest being the Mosphoran Highwaste. In the International Zodiac Job System, only the Knight class may equip the Icebrand. It requires the Swords 5 license for 55 LP. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Icebrand is the fifth weapon available to Vaan, and provides +49 Attack, +29 Magick Attack, and +60 Speed. It can be bought in the shop or crafted. It uses a generic sword sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics The Icebrand is an Ice-elemental weapon that casts Blizzara on attack 20-25% of the time. Only the Squire, Knight, and Geomancer can equip the Icebrand in the PlayStation release, and the Onion Knight and Dark Knight can also in the ''The War of the Lions. It is also the initial equip of Luso in the The War of the Lions version when he joins the party in Chapter 3. The Icebrand can be found with the Treasure Hunter ability in the Limberry Castle Keep as a rare treasure. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Ice Brand is a Blade the Fighter, Gladiator, and Mog Knight Jobs can equip. The Gladiator predictably learns Ice Sword from the Ice Brand, and the Mog Knight learns Mog Aid. It has an Attack power of 42 and can be bought from Sprohm for 6,000 gil and any other town for 6,800 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Icebrand is a blade usable by Fighters, Gladiators, and Moogle Knights. It teaches the skill Blizzard Tackle to Gladiators for 300 AP, and the Moogle Aid skill to Moogle Knights for 300 AP. It is a fairly powerful sword that deals Ice-elemental damage. It can be obtained through the Bazaar by sending an Ice Stone, Adamant Alloy, and a Molting. It does not have to be remade after being purchased. The Icebrand blade will grant +42 in Attack. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ice Brand is an artifact which increases the characters' Strength by 2. It can be found as early as the second year in Veo Lu Sluice. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Ice Brand may be created by using the Icy Weapon scroll. It provides 45 Attack. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Ice Brand is a low-ranked sword that can be used by any race. It provides 34 Attack at level 1 and 126 attack at level 30, +5 to Ice-elemental attacks, has one empty slot, and costs 720 gil to buy. It can also be created for 180 gil by using up two Silver and a Blue Stone. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Ice Brand makes an Ice Stone 1, level 10-19 makes an Anti-Frost Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes a Small Citrine. Final Fantasy Adventure The Ice Sword is acquired after defeating Kary and has an attack power of 43. The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II There is a weapon is called Ice and it has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought for 17000 GP in Edo and Final Town. It has 40 use, it also increases a Robot's HP by 81 and increases their Str by 18. The damage formula for Ice is the user's Str x12 and deals Ice-elemental damage. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Icebrand can be found in the Pirate Hideout and dropped by Lizardhawks. The sword provides 4 Attack and has a low Water-elemental modifier. Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Dissidia Final Fantasy The Icebrand is a level 22 sword that increases Attack by 18 and increases base Bravery by 20% at the start of a battle. It can be traded for 6,050 gil, an Iron Sword, a Lithe Shard, and eight Transmogridusts, or acquired as a stage bonus in Destiny Odyssey VIII by finishing a stage with six Destiny Points. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Icebrand returns as a level 1 Sword that provides +22 Attack. It can be bought in a KP shop for 200 KP, and provides Initial Bravery +20%. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Icebrand is a Super Rare greatsword in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. At its base, it has an Attack and Defense of 1570. Its maximum level is 100, its cost is 19, it is aligned with the Ice element, and its leveling rate is normal. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Ice Brand grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Gallery Trivia *In ''Final Fantasy XII's Battle above Rabanastre, communications can be heard between several fighter groups, one which is called Icebrand, a clear reference to the recurring weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities